


Come Home

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [97]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shiro is in pain, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro was terrified of this happening and he was praying to everyone and anyone that is wasn't.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Well, if you insist. >:3c Shiro is working in his garden, thinking fondly of how Keith would tease him about looking like a mud monster. The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it, only to find a man in military uniform standing there. He looks a bit too young to be one of the men Shiro served with dropping by for a hello. He hands Shiro a letter along with a two sets of dog tags, one new and one old. He doesn't have to look at the name. The words "sorry for you loss" fall on deaf ears. At the funeral, Shiro is numb. Keith was about to come home for good. How could things have gone so wrong? It's when they begin to lower the casket into the ground that he loses it. He tries to stop them, screaming for his son. "Why? He had so much to live for. I only had him." Shiro is woken up by the phone. It's his father, calling at an unholy hour, asking if he's excited to be picking Keith up from the airport soon. Shiro breaks down sobbing as Thace asks what's wrong. Just a dream."

_“Daddy you’re a mud monster! Ew!”_

_Shiro chuckled at his tiny son’s antics. He, of course, thought that he was safe up on the deck while Shiro was in the garden. Covered in mud and dirt after a rather hard day out in the garden. Keith had watched the entire time from the safety of his deck in hopes to avoid getting dirty. Shiro huffed and wiped the sweat off his eyes._

_“Oh really?” At this Keith nodded vigorously, clutching his toy lion closer to him and Shiro laughed. He couldn’t get over how cute his son could be sometimes. Keith never failed to fill Shiro’s heart full of love and life._

_“Well, then this mud monster is hungry for little boys!” Shiro jumped to his feet, fingers itching towards Keith, who had jumped back with a smile and a scream. When Shiro began to stalk up the stairs of the deck, Keith screamed again and bolted away from Shiro. However, it was hard to miss the blinding smile on the young boy’s face and Shiro couldn’t help but also grin._

_“No daddy! No! Bad daddy! Bad!” Keith shrieked, unable to stop his giggles as Shiro continued after him._

_“I’m sorry. Your daddy isn’t here anymore.” Shiro smirked and chased after his son who had fled back down into the backyard. “It’s just me now. And my muddy fingers.” Keith shrieked again when Shiro’s dirty fingers brushed against his shirt. He giggled once more and crawled away from Shiro._

_“No! No!” Keith giggled and ran again. However, after a few minutes, Shiro had the little boy cornered. Both of their faces were flushed red from laughter and exertion, though Shiro’s was significantly dirtier than Keith’s._

_Not for long though…_

_“Daddy! No!”_

_With that, Shiro had engulfed Keith into his arms and cuddled him as close to Shiro as he could get. Keith squirmed and shrieked and laughed but found that he couldn’t get away from his dad. At this, Shiro would rub his cheeks against Keith and ruffled Keith’s hair. Mud and dirt smeared across Keith’s cheeks and all over his arms and legs. Keith screamed again and soon enough Shiro had joined him with laughter._

_Soon enough father and son were rolling in the grass, filled with love, laughter and joy._

_If only we could stay like this forever._

x.V.x

               Shiro blinked back from the memory, of a blissful day from so many years ago. He pushed back on his heels to examine his handy work in the garden. Everything was planted for the summer, at the expense of a long afternoon and the destruction of Shiro’s t-shirt. He was quite the mess after all this and couldn’t help but snort. _Keith would call me a mud monster if he saw me._

               At the mention of his son, Shiro’s eyes softened and a smile overcame his lips. His son was no longer a little baby. He was a man now, grown into a beautiful and strong person that Shiro was constantly proud of. At twenty-three, Keith was finishing up his last tours in the military. He was scheduled to arrive home tomorrow.

               For good.

               Shiro hated to admit it but he was more than happy that Keith’s time in the military was over and done with. He wasn’t sure how much longer his heart could take of fearing that Keith wouldn’t return home, or wondering if his baby was going to return the same as when he left. Deep down Shiro knew that Keith would never be the same person after this because Shiro was never the same, but Shiro felt blessed that Keith had never gone through _anything_ like Shiro had when he served. He didn’t know if he could handle if Keith was kidnapped and tortured to the extent that Shiro had been.

               That was his baby.

               Shiro was just wiping his hands when he heard the doorbell ring. Shiro hadn’t been expecting any guests but ever since Keith had announced his return, people had been checking on Shiro _more_ than ever before. Shiro had a feeling that Keith had something to do with this. That sneaky boy.

               However, when Shiro answered the door, he was surprised to see a man in uniform at his door. Shiro knew many people in the military and remained friends to several of his comrades even after coming home, though this man looked a bit too young to be someone whom Shiro would have served with. He looked to be about Keith’s age, maybe a year or two older, in a neatly pressed uniform with everything in place and orderly.

               “Hello? Can I help you?” Shiro asked, trying to clean off his hands. He must look like a mess, but the young man didn’t seem to mind. Rather, he looked solemn and rigid.

               Immediately warning bells went off in Shiro’s head and he swallowed.

               “Takashi Shirogane?” The man asked softly and to Shiro, it sounded like the loudest thing yet.

               “Yes?”

               The man didn’t say anymore but instead pulled something out of the back around his neck. With gentle hands, he pushed a white envelope into Shiro’s hands and presented Shiro with _two_ pairs of dog tags.

               _Takashi Shirogane._

_Keith Shirogane._

               “I’m sorry for your loss.” The man whispered but Shiro hadn’t even heard him. He couldn’t hear over the loud buzzing – _so loud, why was it so loud?_ – in his ears. A horrid ringing had started up and all outside noises drowned out – _I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe._

               All Shiro could focus on were the two dog tags in his hands. Two dog tags that Keith had _never_ taken off. One of which Keith had worn since he was a child. Keith would never willingly take off his dog tags.

               _Dead. Dead._

_That meant he was dead._

_Dead._

               Shiro’s heart crumpled and he felt his legs give out, as the man rushed to grab a hold of him and call out to him but Shiro couldn’t hear the young man. He wouldn’t hear the young man. Nothing was registering to him and he never felt more lost; more numb than he did in that moment.

               _His son was dead._

x.V.x

               Hunk cried.

               Lance cried.

               Pidge and Matt cried.

               Even Allura and Coran had cried.

               But Shiro hadn’t. He had tried, oh how he had tried but no matter what Shiro found that he couldn’t cry. Instead, he constantly felt as if he were in a trance state. Nothing felt real and he didn’t remember as the days passed by. Suddenly, he wasn’t alone with the young man anymore and Hunk and Lance were trying to sit Shiro down on the couch and Allura was trying to read the letter through her tears, and all the while Shiro _never let go of the dog tags._

               Now suddenly there was a funeral.

               And Shiro was expected to go.

               To his dead son’s funeral.

               Shiro didn’t argue. He had to go. But somehow, he kept silently arguing with himself that Keith was still alive. That Keith was coming home – _Keith was supposed to be home. Safe. Alive._ Keith was coming home.

               All the way to the funeral and through the memorial, Shiro kept this train of thought alive in his head. Over and over he forced himself to believe that Keith was alive. That is, until they pulled the casket out of the plane, covering in their country’s flag. The faces of everyone was solemn and full of pain, even Shiro’s as he stared at the casket.

               Shiro could feel his legs beginning to buckle underneath him as the casket drew nearer and nearer. It was only Hunk and Pidge’s combined support on him that kept him upright.

               “He’s home Shiro. They’ve brought him home.” Allura almost sobbed and Shiro’s throat tightened painfully.

               He stared at the casket until he stopped mere feet away from him. One of the men, a captain whom Keith was quite close with, stepped up to Shiro. His eyes were shiny but his posture was rigid and firm. He saluted once to Shiro, whose knees were shaking by now and wasn’t offended when Shiro didn’t salute.

               “Would you like the honors? Of sending him home?” The captain asked softly and Shiro’s chest hurt. However, he nodded and shrugged the others off him in order to stand beside the casket and fold the flag with several other men.

_Why was it Keith? Why my baby boy?_

               Allura, Pidge and the others could be heard crying and Shiro felt his heart sink even further. He stared at the shiny black casket, barely going through the motions of folding the flag. He hadn’t even realized it when it was finished until the captain blocked sight of the casket and stood before Shiro.

               _Why my son? What did he do to deserve this?_

_He was a good boy._

The captain was silent as he presented the folded flag to Shiro and waited for him to take it. It took a few seconds before Shiro had taken the flag into shaking hands. His entire body was trembling and he only realized he was crying when he saw many wet spots on the flag.

               _Why my baby?_

_Why not me?_

               If anyone could hear the known, Captain Takashi Shirogane’s sobs, no one dared to comment. Instead they let a father grieve for his son. The pain a parent feels when losing a child is like none other and cannot be explained.

               Shiro found it ironic that he should live with one less arm, while Keith wouldn’t live with any.

x.V.x

               Shiro hadn’t cried as much as everyone had expected throughout the ceremony. He was silent and rigid beside Keith’s picture – _why was his smiling face still there? -_  as people laid flowers beside the casket. Many people had begun to trickle out when the ceremony had ended in order to give the closest family and friends some privacy for the burial.

               However, when they began to lower the casket into the ground, Shiro felt his throat closing up and his chest constricting painfully.

               _Keith was leaving for good._

_They were taking Keith away from him forever._

               “S-Stop! Stop! No!” Shiro finally yelled. Many people stared in confusion but some could recognize what Shiro was doing. Those who were in the same position as Shiro. A parent to a lost child.

               _They’re taking him away!_ “No! He’s not dead, don’t take him from me! Please!” Shiro cried out and Allura looked away while Lance covered his mouth and Hunk cried. A wife and husband came quickly to Shiro, recognizing the signs immediately and held him back. Shiro struggled against their hold, desperate to reach his son.

               _He can’t be dead! How could this have happened? Keith had so much left in his life. Why not me?_ “He’s not dead! He can’t be! He hasn’t gotten married yet, or had kids! He hasn’t visited Korea yet or gone to college! He’s not ready!”

               “Shiro, let go.”

               _It’s not fair._

_It’s not fair._

_It’s not fair._

“He hasn’t found a job he’s hated and quit or one that he loves! He hasn’t gotten a new dog after Red. He hasn’t experienced dinner in the mountains yet or fallen in love.” Shiro struggled, tears streaming down his face as he clutched the flag to his chest.

               _It’s not fair._

_It’s not fair._

_It’s._

_Not._

_Fair._

“He’s not ready yet!” Shiro sobbed, falling to his knees, and finally burying his face into the worn flag. He felt the parents dropping beside him and the last pieces of Shiro’s hearts had shattered. “He’s not… he’s… he’s not… _I’m not ready.”_

               With that, Takashi Shirogane had broken.

               _I’m not ready._

x.V.x

               It was to a loud shrilling noise that Shiro woke up. Tears still fresh on his cheeks and heart thumping painfully in his chest. He was confused for a few moments as to what was happening. His brain was in a fog as he stared at his dark ceiling and Shiro frowned. Glancing at the clock he noticed the time.

               3:30 AM.

               The shrilling noise continued and it took way too long for Shiro to realize that it was his cellphone. Though, Shiro couldn’t even bring himself to try and answer the phone. His whole body was _exhausted_ , but he knew that whoever was calling would worry if Shiro simply refused to answer.

               It took more energy than Shiro thought he had to just answer the phone but when he did he answered with a meek greeting. Only to be surprised to hear his father’s cheery voice.

               “Hey Takashi! Look, I know it’s a bit early.” Thace chuckled and Shiro didn’t even laugh. “However, I couldn’t sleep because I was so excited so I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now!”?

               “…what?” Now Shiro was at a loss for words.

               “Don’t tell me you forgot!” Thace laughed whole heartedly and Shiro was truly confused at his father’s antics. “How could you forget that you’re picking up Keith at the airport tomorrow?! It’s all we’ve been talking about for weeks. You must be tired.” Thace laughed again and Shiro froze.

               _Keith…_

               “Keith?”

               “Yeah. You know, you’re son who is coming home for good after like five years on tour? That son who is flying home tomorrow. He’s already on the plane.” Thace continued happily and Shiro felt his breath catch in his throat. “You just talked to him a few hours again?”

               There was silence on Shiro’s end.

               “Shiro? Takashi?”

               Then a sob.

               _“Takashi!”_

               “He’s okay. He’s coming home? This isn’t a dream?” Shiro sobbed and Thace’s voice sounded panicky on the phone.

               “Of course! Remember, he skyped us at like 11? He’s flying in and we’ll be at the airport to pick him up by six in the morning.” Thace said quickly and Shiro sobbed again, but this time out of relief. “Your son is safe and coming home. I promise you.”

               “He’s coming home.”

               “Yes Takashi, your little boy is coming home.”

x.V.x

               Takashi had hugged Keith before Keith finished coming up the stairs. Startled at first, Keith had dropped his bag but awkwardly hugged his father back with a small laugh. However, upon seeing everyone’s anxious faces and feeling the desperate grip his dad had on him, Keith slowly wrapped his own arms around his dad and buried his face into his dad.

               His dad needed this, for some reason and Keith wouldn’t ask why.

               Eventually his dad pulled away to stare at Keith and smile.

               “I’m glad you’re home.” Shiro finally said and Keith smiled back.

               “It’s good to be back.”

               Shiro wasn’t ready to let go of Keith. He didn’t think he _ever_ would be, but today he had more time with his son and Shiro was going to make every second count.


End file.
